Computer software applications are increasingly being developed in a declarative manner to simplify the development process. In user interface and application development frameworks, logic and non-user interface behavior is built into user interface components to expand control properties associated with the user interface components. Non-user interface behavior may be built into compositions of user interface components. Composite controls may be quite large with many different properties that are difficult for users to modify to accommodate different needs. The large number of properties complicates customization of the control because the user may not be familiar with all of the associated properties. The object model becomes bloated such that when the control is included in a form, users may be overwhelmed by the functionality offered by the control.